Looking for angels
by chibi-excel
Summary: Castiel and Dean were childhood friends until one day Castiel's father Chuck got a book deal and they had to move away. Ties were severed and a friendship was lost until they both went to college. Sadly, a person changes a lot in ten years and neither of them are too fond of what the other has become. Destiel, Sabriel
1. Breathe in

**Looking for Angels **

_**Chapter One: Breathe in**_

* * *

Dean lost his mother when he was four, his father turning to alcohol and his work at the garage to cope while he was passed to family and friends to be watched. Because of the lack of a maternal instinct, Dean was a very strong willed child and came off as rough, intimidating those younger than him. This was the case when he first met a curly haired brunette named Castiel. The boy was three and dressed in a strange outfit with wings on the back, sewn on by his strange adoptive parents Becky and Chuck. He was brought to Dean's house to play with his two year old brother, the two hitting it off easily. His older brother, a six year old named Gabriel, came along as well. Dean tried to play with him but the boy was so annoying he couldn't help but run and hide from him. It was at that time Castiel and Dean truly met.

Sitting in a closet to avoid Gabriel and his constant pranks, Dean is surprised to see the smaller brother open the door and peak inside. The boy remains quiet and simply walks in with him, plopping down beside him and staring at him curiously.

"U-um…what are you doing?" Dean asks, making Castiel jump a little and cry. He tries to shut him up in every way he can; promising him treats, toys, hugging him, but nothing works and soon everyone in the house comes up and sees them in there.

"What are you doing in there?" John asks, annoyed.

"I was just hanging out in here when he came in and started crying!" Dean explains as Gabriel walks up and picks up the crying boy.

"He's not good with older kids other than me and Anna." Gabriel explains before making funny faces and noises until his brother begins to giggle.

"The older kids in the orphanage were cruel to Castiel." Becky says to John, who sighs.

"Well, I assure you Dean would never be mean to him." He promises, looking to his son. "Right?"

Dean nods, "That's right!" He says and goes up to Castiel who instantly falls silent again. "I promise I won't ever be mean to you!"

Castiel stares at him curiously, his wide eyes looking the boy over as his head tilts slightly.

"I'm Dean!" Dean adds, holding a hand out, "Let's be friends!"

The brunette smiles at Dean, taking the outstretched hand in both of his. "Dean!"

"That's right!"

Gabriel rolls his eyes and looks to the little boy beside him, "Well Sam, I guess we got edged out."

As the years pass Dean and Castiel become best friends, by the time Castiel was five he was practically inseparable from the older boy. Anna didn't like it so she kept a close eye on the two, but Gabriel didn't care and spent more time with Sam, mostly playing tricks on him. Since he turned six, Castiel's father Chuck began writing a book called Supernatural about two brothers, Jensen and Jared, that fight demons and other weird creatures. It hasn't gotten him much money or attention, but he's only written two books so who knows. Sam is now seven, smarter than most kids his age, and close to Castiel and his brother as well. They are all very happy, and despite the strange feelings Dean has been getting when around his best friend recently.

"Dean! Look!" An eight year old Castiel calls, tugging his best friend's arm and pointing him towards his own backyard. "Mommy got her garden put in!"

Dean rolls his eyes, allowing himself to be dragged anyways. "Cas, I'm a _boy_, something I thought you were too. I don't care about flowers."

Castiel looks at him amused, "Dean you know I'm a boy." He says simply, making Dean's cheeks turn a slight red. "Besides, flowers mean animals!"

"Huh?" Dean raises a brow, "Animals?"

"Butterflies for one!" Castiel brings him to the garden in his backyard, a relatively small one with no more than six flowers in it, but according to Becky it's a beautiful garden. Dean begs to differ.

"Butter-? Cas for the last time! Men don't care about butterflies!" Dean huffs, crossing his arms. "Besides, butterflies don't come to people."

Castiel pouts at him, "They don't?"

"W-well…not…usually…" Dean mumbles, his annoyance crumbling into a familiar yet unnamed feeling of affection. "But…they like sugar and people's sweat is sugar so-!"

"Actually it's salt…" Castiel points out and Dean quickly gets him into a head lock.

"An eight year old can't know more than me!" He says teasingly as Castiel giggles.

"You always mix up salt and sugar…"

"They are both white and start with an 's'. I remember which shaker each is in!" Dean huffs.

"Salt is bitter, which is why it keeps demons away!" Castiel explains happily and Dean laughs.

"That's not why! And stop reading your dad's stories, you're too young!"

"He likes it when I read them, and I already told you I am a big fan of the main character Jensen!"

Dean lets him go and smiles, "He's my favorite, too! Out of the two books he has written, Jensen is definitely the more kickass than Jared!"

"Dean! Look!" Castiel says before letting out a small noise of excitement.

Dean turns to where he is looking and sees a blue butterfly fluttering around. "Wow it is actually close!"

Castiel's smile grows wider as the butterfly moves closer to him, finally coming to land on his hand. "Dean! Dean! Look!" He exclaims.

"Awesome!" Dean says in excitement and reaches out, his hands hovering on either side of Castiel's so he doesn't scare the butterfly. "This is so cool!"

Castiel grins at him, "Yeah! It's so blue!"

"Like your eyes!" Dean blurts out before flushing. "I-I mean-!"

"Yeah! Yeah like my eyes!" Castiel agrees, visibly fighting the urge to move around in excitement.

"Boys!" Chuck calls, making the butterfly fly away, "I need Castiel inside!" He says and the two boys share a disappointed look before Castiel runs up to the house. "Sam is out front, Dean, you should bring him home."

Dean smiles at Chuck and nods, running to grab his little brother. "Sammy!" He calls, making the seven year old look up from his book and smile.

"Hey Dean, Chuck took Cas too?" Sam asks and Dean nods.

"Yeah, I take it he grabbed Gabe as well?"

"Family meeting, I guess." The younger brother says, standing up and walking to Dean.

"Well, let's head home and I'll make you dinner." Dean offers, walking his little brother home.

It's around seven that evening that there's a knock on Dean's door, a frantic sort of knock. Getting worried, Dean runs to it and opens it to see Castiel standing there in tears.

"Cas!" Dean gasps, pulling his friend into a hug. "What's wrong Cas?"

"I-I-!" Castiel chokes out a sob, digging his fingers into Dean's coat and sobbing into his shoulder.

"We're moving." Gabriel says somberly as he walks up the porch steps to come in. "Dad's book is getting really popular, a big publisher was it so we are moving." He explains, patting his little brother on the head before walking further inside to see Sam.

"W-wait…" Dean mumbles weakly, "You…are going?" He asks and Castiel sniffles, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Daddy said it's forever!" Castiel cries.

"No!" Dean yells, his grip tightening on the boy. "I-I'll kidnap you! You can stay here! I'll adopt you!"

Castiel shakes his head no, "You have to be eighteen to adopt…and mommy and daddy would look here first if I disappeared."

"This isn't fair, though!" Dean screams, burying his face into Castiel's hair as the two boys cry.

The day of the move is just as hard, Gabriel having to pick Castiel up and carry the crying boy into the car as they leave. John gives Chuck and Becky their number and address so the boys can write before picking up Dean as he throws a tantrum and dragging him inside with a solemn Sam holding his free hand. As soon as Castiel arrives at his new home he sends Dean a letter so he knows his address, telling him about how big their new house is and how their garden now has way more than six flowers. Dean quickly writes back, asking if Becky is actually the one taking care of it or if they hired someone, to which Castiel informed him they now have help around the house.

For a year they send each other letters and call one another every Friday, birthday, and holiday. Gabriel calls Castiel weird for the attachment and Sam asks Dean if he's in love with Castiel. Both shrug off their brother's teases and continue until one day, when Castiel is nine. He receives his latest letter to Dean with a 'return to sender' message. Figuring Dean has moved and will call him again, he waits. He waits a whole year, and then another year, and by the time he's twelve he completely gives up and moves on.

Five years later Castiel enrolls in a college about midway between his home and Dean's, not for any sentimental reason, it was simply the closest college that had his desired major. In all honesty he doesn't want to be anywhere near that old town and those old feelings he has been avoiding since Dean stopped talking to him. His brother and sister go there as well, both dorming and eager for him to join them. He can't get a room with his brother though, since Gabriel is slotted for a new roommate already. Instead he got a room with his best friend Balthazar.

"Hey Cassie!" Balthazar calls, coming up to his friend with an arm full of boxes. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to hit the elevator button?"

Castiel comes out of his thoughts and hits it to go to the fourth floor. "Right, my apologies."

"Nah, it's all good." Balthazar says, walking in ahead of him. "I just wish we didn't have so much stuff."

"That is always the hassle with moving, which is why I brought as little as possible." Castiel mumbles and Balthazar laughs.

"Five boxes of yours are just books, Cassie, how is that 'as little as possible'?"

"Well at least my boxes are not filled with pornography."

Balthazar scoffs, "I _wish_ they were filled with pornography. I swear you are some strange hybrid of the human species that is completely incapable of romance and sex."

"I am not incapable, I simply do not hold any interest in it." Castiel explains as they go into their room.

"Yeah, yeah, use all the fancy words you want, Cassie, I know you're incapable." Balthazar teases, "Now go grab the rest of your precious books."

"I will." Castiel says resolutely before heading out and going to his car. On his way back in he comes to a stop so he can shift his weight.

"Hey, need some help?" A man asks from behind Castiel. Planning to reject the offer kindly, he turns around, the air instantly leaving him as his books crash to the floor. Castiel stares at him in shock, a look mirrored in the other man. "C…Cas…?"

"Dean…"

Dean remains silent, staring at him. Neither move, speak, they are actually struggling for air as they feel their hearts sinking into their stomachs. This is the last thing Castiel expected, the last thing Dean expected, they had both erased the other one from their lives and made peace with it years ago. But now, now that they are together again, in the same place, memories and old feelings are flooding their minds. Castiel soon regains his composure and becomes torn between hugging Dean or punching him. He settles on walking away instead.

* * *

A/N:Soooooooooo this is happening. Sorry I'm not great with capturing the emotions...? They escape me. (It will get better I promise!) Also, I got the idea for Chuck and Becky(although she got ruled out in it) as parents from the Happy!Verse tumblr which is so fucking cute I cannot even.


	2. Regrets collect like old friends

**Looking for Angels**

_**Chapter Two: Regrets collect like old friends**_

* * *

As Castiel leaves, taking slow strides to the door he remains hopeful that Dean might stop him somehow; call his name, grab his arm, yell at him, _anything_. But he gets nothing. Everything is eerily silent and still as Castiel goes into the dorm, green eyes on him the entire time. Once inside the elevator he lets out a heavy sighs, collapsing against the wall as his body begins to tremble. A surge of overwhelming emotions rushes over him as he remembers everything; the warmth of Dean's touch, the fluttering feeling in his chest when his best friend would look at him and the heat that would rise in his body when he _smiled_ at him.

Before too long the door opens with Balthazar on the other side, his playful smirk quickly changing to a concerned frown as he walks over to Castiel who is still hunched over in the elevator.

"Hey, Cassie, what happened?" Balthazar asks and Castiel quickly stands up straight, looking to his friend.

"Nothing. I just felt queasy for a moment." He explains, walking past his friend to their dorm room.

"Well _something_ happened." Balthazar sighs, following Castiel to their room. "Was someone mean to you?"

"I'm not a child Dea-…Balthazar…" Castiel says, grimacing. "No one was mean to me, I simply remembered something I didn't want to."

"Yeah, well, your brother called and said he wanted to meet with you and tell you something over dinner." Balthazar explains and Castiel sighs.

"I see, will Anna be there as well?" He asks and Balthazar shrugs.

"I'm not your secretary, Cassie, find out yourself."

The rest of the day Castiel unpacks his things, organizing his side of the room as Balthazar lounges in his bed, watching TV and talking to the busy teen. When Castiel is finally done he settles into his bed to read one of his books.

"Ah-ah-ah, Cassie, no time to read." Balthazar says, pointing to the clock, "You have just enough time to go look for your big brother. He said he would be at the campus café."

Castiel raises a brow but decides to get up and go anyways. "While I am gone I would greatly appreciate if you would perhaps clean your spot."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting on it." Balthazar says, getting up from the bed. "Now head out."

"Yes, of course." Castiel sighs, leaving the dorm and instantly tensing up as soon as he closes the door. The way he sees it, chances of him seeing Dean are minimal. Actually, Castiel knows that isn't true. From where they met chances are Dean or at least someone he knows lives in this dorm and they will run into each other again soon. Perhaps running was a stupid idea, but honestly if he had stayed he would have done something far less intelligent.

Letting out a heavy sigh Castiel walks around the campus until he finds the café, thankful that it's actually pretty close to his dorm. Going to the café he sees Gabriel inside with a tall man reading a book. Castiel looks at the two curiously, wondering if perhaps Gabriel has finally grown tired of women and decided to try dating a man.

"Gabriel, who is this?" Castiel asks, eying the man. He's tall, ridiculously tall, and very well built. His face looks a bit familiar but Castiel shrugs it off to the possibility of him being a model or something else along those lines.

Gabriel grins, gesturing to the now nervous man across from him. "This is Sam." He says simply and for the second time today Castiel's mind blanks.

"Hey Cas, it's been a long time." Sam greets, holding out his hand.

"You have become taller than me." Castiel says and Sam laughs a little.

"I am taller than Dean, too." He tries to assure him, having the opposite effect.

"…Huh…" Castiel sits down before this day can punch him in the gut anymore than it already has. "How…have you been?"

"Not horrible, really." Sam smiles, "How about you? I heard that Chuck has made a killing on that series. Even getting it turned into a show."

"Yes, it begins airing this summer." Castiel looks at him curiously, "You kept reading it?"

"Me and Dean buy every new volume." Sam says, "Dean has become a big fan of that angel Misha."

"How lovely."

"Cassie, be nice to him." Gabriel scolds.

"Sammy, so this is where-!"

Everyone falls silent as Castiel turns to see Dean for the second time today, and again he tries to leave. Sadly, this time Gabriel shoots up and grabs his arm, sitting him in the chair.

"Don't run off, Castiel." Gabriel warns, looking at him annoyed.

"I am not running off, Balthazar is waiting for me." Castiel lies and Dean looks over to him.

"Who the hell names their kid Balthazar?"

"You would know if you could pick up a phone or write a letter."

Dean winces at the bitterness in Castiel's voice. "Listen, Cas I-"

"_Castiel_," Castiel mumbles, "No one calls me Cas anymore."

"I bet they call you dick." Dean huffs.

"And I bet they call you a lot of mean things as well." Castiel says as the two stare each other down in a strange mixture of rage, sorrow, and something else both are too angry to identify or notice.

"Sammy, let's go."

"_No_ Dean, Gabe and I think since you are in the same university, same dorm building, and actual neighbors in the dorm hall, you need to air this shit out before one of you kills the other." Sam says, yanking his brother into the a seat across from Castiel and between him and Gabriel.

"This is really childish you guys!" Dean groans, "I would expect it from you Gabriel but Sammy I taught you better than this!"

"Well I'm Gabe's roommate, and I refuse to have your stupidity ruin my time at college."

"It sounds like you are simply throwing out one excuse after the other, Sam."Castiel mumbles and Dean begrudgingly nods.

"You two were so close, I just want you to make up." Sam says, looking to the two of them with big sad eyes. A silence falls between them both before they turn away from the teen in unison.

"That's not playing fair, Sammy…" Dean grumbles.

"I see he is still a master of _the look_…." Castiel murmurs.

"Just…talk, okay you two?" Sam asks, receiving a defeated sigh from each of them.

"You abandoned me." Castiel whispers under his breath, mentally kicking himself immediately afterwards for sounding so weak. It seems to work though, as a look of guilt becomes firmly planted on Dean's face.

"I…a lot happened after you left." Dean sighs, shifting in his seat, "Did you know our dad died?" He asks, making Castiel look up in shock. "Yeah, that was why we moved. Dad was killed at his garage, he died saving me from a robber."

"I didn't…"

"Know? Of course you didn't. After that I pulled away from everyone but Sammy and Bobby, who took us in. I stopped talking to Jo, Charlie, Garth, _everyone_." Dean explains, "It was not just you, I promise. I shut out the world, Cas, and I focused on Sammy and taking over the family garage as soon as possible."

"Okay! Enough drama, you know the reason and you forgive him, right Cassie?" Gabriel asks and Castiel just nods silently. "Alright, great, now kiss and make up."

"_**What**_?" Dean hisses, making Gabriel laugh.

"On that note, Sammy, let's go to the university store and grab some candy and movies before it closes for the night." He says as Sam stares at his brother and Castiel a moment longer, before getting up and joining him.

"A grown man and still obsessed with candy, Gabe? I wish I could be surprised." Sam laughs, following him out.

"…So…Cas…" Dean begins awkwardly and Castiel looks at him, "How have you been? Living it up as a rich kid?"

"In a way." Castiel says, "I mostly used our newfound money to study things. Dad also found God around the time I was twelve so we are catholic now."

"Seriously?" Dean asks, his disgust not well hidden, "You're a bible thumper now?"

"I see you still have no use for religion."

"Not a bit."

The two of them fall silent, unsure of what to say. "You are here for business classes, I take it?" Castiel asks and Dean shrugs.

"Among other things. What about you? What are you here for?"

"Funeral studies, it allows me to help people in their worst times."

Dean smiles a little, "Yeah, I can see you getting into that."

"Hmm…can you now?" Castiel mumbles, looking outside. "Everyone else was surprised."

"You have always had a curiosity for everything. Something as mysterious as death seems like a subject you wouldn't be able to ignore." Dean reasons, leaning back in his seat, "I would also say that you were friendly enough for it…but it seems that's no longer the case."

"Same with you."

"Such a carefree little boy who loved everything and everyone turning into a socially inept boy who can't so much as talk to his childhood friend when they first meet again, it's such a tragic loss." Dean says and Castiel gets annoyed.

"Is that so? I do not recall you trying to stop me in anyway." He points out as he stands up, "I'm done here, Balthazar is expecting me to bring dinner home."

"Oh yeah? Who is that, your boyfriend?" Dean asks bitterly and Castiel rolls his eyes.

"I do not date, Dean. Balthazar is my friend, my _best_ friend," He says, watching a look of pain flash on Dean's face, "Who I fortunately managed to get as my roommate." Castiel explains.

"Well that's nice. My roommate Benny is the same." Dean counters, neither looking at the other as they get up to leave.

"Your dorm is next to mine, correct?" Castiel asks and Dean nods, "Don't make too much noise in the middle of the night." He says before leaving.

"Oh of course, I will be _very_ quiet." Dean huffs, "I wouldn't want to bother the sleeping angel."

* * *

A/N: It's so hhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooot fuck you summer with a lack of air conditioning. _Fuck. You._ Excuse me as I just die in a corner.


	3. I can never leave the past behind

**Looking for angels**

_**Chapter Three: I can never leave the past behind**_

* * *

Castiel wakes up around midnight to the sound of something thudding against his wall. The wall that holds a certain Dean Winchester on the other side. Groaning, Castiel rolls over, figuring it is just one of them moving in their sleep and hitting the wall. It goes quiet again thankfully and he begins to fall asleep when…

Thunk

Thunk!

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

"_**Dean! Winchester**_!" Castiel hisses, waking Balthazar and making the man look at him curiously.

"That is a very weird orgasm voice, Cassie." He teases, earning a harsh glare from the boy.

Castiel does not sleep much, or well, so when he actually manages to get to sleep he does _not_ take interruptions well. "That is _not_ what is happening Balthazar. That idiot is hitting the wall."

"Well, hit back." Balthazar suggests, earning an incredulous look from the teen. "Don't give me that. Just do it."

Castiel sighs heavily when the banging begins again, this time to a beat. "Is that…an AC/DC song…?" He mumbles.

"I believe it is 'Highway to Hell'." Balthazar grumbles from his pillow.

Finally having enough, Castiel estimates where would be closest to Dean's head, ironically landing him where his own pillow is, and punches the wall. "Let. Me. Sleep." He says to the wall, in a voice both deep and loud.

"M…ke…e" A voice from the other side replies and Castiel turns to Balthazar in exasperation.

"Can we switch rooms with someone?" Castiel asks and Balthazar laughs a little, walking over to the other boy's bed and crawling onto it, pressing his face to the wall as he hovers over his friend

"You can flirt with Castiel tomorrow, Dean, we are trying to sleep." Balthazar says, ignoring the look Castiel is giving him. The two remain in that position, Balthazar's stomach in a very disgruntled Castiel's face, for about ten minutes until Balthazar decides it has stopped.

"Get off of me now." Castiel warns and Balthazar moves.

"Have your lovers spats in the daytime."

The next day, Castiel gets up early and walks over to Dean's room, knocking harshly on the door. He's greeted by Dean in only his boxers, wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"Well good morning Cas." Dean says, his voice smooth and low. "Did you sleep well?"

"Until about one in the morning I slept perfectly fine."

"Ohhh did my _music_ keep you up?"

Castiel tenses up, "You…"

"Good morning, Castiel." A man he recognizes as 'Benny' says as he leaves the room.

"…Good…morning…" Castiel mumbles, feeling a sort of jealousy at the sight of the man leaving Dean's room. They are just roommates, and he has Balthazar himself, but that doesn't explicitly mean it cannot bother him.

"So, did you want something, Cas?" Dean asks, smirking even wider, as if he knew seeing Benny bugged Castiel.

"Bang on the wall again and I will switch spots with Cassie," Balthazar begins, coming up to the two and leaning on his roommate, receiving a glare from Dean, "And if you wake me up I will do naughty things to myself in a loud manner, after Castiel puts on his headphones of course."

"Ever the gentleman." Castiel rolls his eyes, reveling in the angry look Dean is now trying to hide.

"Yeah, yeah, no more music." Dean groans, turning around and slamming his door as he goes back inside.

"Well, that was easy enough." Balthazar says, getting off of Castiel and walking away, "I'm picking up a coffee, want anything?"

"No, I believe I am set."

"Right, you don't drink coffee, you drink _juice_. Because you are apparently _five."_

Castiel shrugs, "If the drink is good, it does not matter."

The rest of the day is fairly uneventful, still two days left before classes start so Castiel gets started on some of his assignments early. Of course, as expected now that he is in the same college as his older brother, his peaceful day comes to an end when the door flies open.

"Balthazar gave me your combination, no worries, come on we are doing something that doesn't scream 'I'm going to die a virgin doing homework'." Gabriel says, grabbing his brother and yanking him from his chair.

"But, Gabriel, I have-"

"To eat. My treat. Balthazar is waiting as well."

Castiel sighs and gives in, only a fool would say no to free food. "Alright, I will come."

"_Again_? Come on Sammy, don't you and Gabe have anything better to do?" Dean groans as Castiel comes to the table they are all at in the restaurant.

"Clearly not." Sam mumbles, receiving a curious look from the others. "Look, just, behave and eat."

Castiel sighs and sits down, noticing Benny beside Dean. "Ah, so you invited all of the roommates."

"What? Did you think Balthazar was special?" Dean asks.

"Obviously." Balthazar smirks, leaning back in his seat. "To be fair I am pretty amazing. Been with this boy for ten years."

"Please do not word it like that." Castiel asks, his gaze turning to Dean who is staring at them with a strangely blank look.

"So, let's just eat, shall we?" Gabriel offers, receiving some of the worst looks he has ever gotten from Dean and Castiel. "Whoa boys, I just wanted everyone to get along for a meal. No need to be jealous of the new friend in each other's lives."

"I'm not jealous.." They say in unison before Dean leans back in his chair.

"It's not like this guy was there for Castiel's for day of school, or his first tooth fairy visit, or when he found out santa wasn't real and cried for an hour." Dean huffs.

"It was not an hour, Dean." Castiel mumbles as Balthazar and Gabriel snicker.

"Ten years trumps five." Balthazar teases, simply to get a raise out of Dean.

"I used to hold him in my lap on the big-boy swings because he was too small." Dean brags.

"We shared a swing before too, when they ran out." Balthazar counters, watching as Dean flushes in anger.

Castiel stares at the two confused before looking to Benny, "How long have you known Dean?"

"Hm…six years or so." Benny says, "And I have never sat in his lap."

"Balthazar is lying about the swing." He tells him and Dean looks to Balthazar.

"Why would you lie about that? Dude!"

"Because your face was probably the funniest thing I have seen since Castiel's last night when I was on top of him." Balthazar laughs.

"Whoa, whoa, _Cas_!" Dean looks to the brunette, "He was on top of you?"

"To tell you to shut up. It was not sensual in the least, his stomach was hovering over me." Castiel explains, "Balthazar is fully into women, and I do not fraternize with my best friend."

"Well I don't either, and Benny has a girlfriend." Dean says, crossing his arms as a less tense silence falls over the table.

"So wait…" Sam begins, looking at Dean and Castiel confused. "Was this about jealousy over best friends or boyfriends?"

Gabriel and Balthazar cannot contain themselves any longer and both fall out of their chairs in a fit of laughter. Luckily they got a private hall, expecting yelling.

"Oh my god I think I might love that kid!" Balthazar says and Gabriel jokingly elbows him in the arm.

"Back off, he's mine." He teases, making Sam blush.

"I am not his." He says, more to Dean than anyone else because even in a moment of extreme embarrassment his brother is still overprotective.

"It was not about boyfriends, Sam." Castiel speaks up finally, "It was simply…" His voice trails off for a moment as he tries to word what it was without the word jealousy. "Not about boyfriends."

"Uhuh." Sam mumbles, "Well now that the whole 'not about boyfriends' mess is done, can we eat?"

"Ahhh, Sammy, you are great." Gabriel says, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder.

"No touching!" Dean quickly yells, making sure Gabriel retracts his hand.

"My brother is not going to go after yours, Dean." Castiel rolls his eyes, "I mean the age difference itself is enough to deter them."

"Sam is legal. Age no longer matters." Dean looks to Gabriel, "My brother is getting a chastity belt."

"Nothing a good old crowbar can't fix." Gabriel teases.

"Please don't egg him on…" Sam groans.

* * *

A/N: For the record, all chapter titles are lyrics from florence and the machine songs. Because that is almost all I have been listening to recently. Along with the Destiel song by Hayley...something. LOOK IT UP IT IS GREAT.


	4. I'll get around it

**Looking for Angels**

_**Chapter Four: I'll get around it**_

* * *

Sam stares at his roommate curiously. He has known Gabriel since he was two, before he could form coherent sentences, but ten years of distance and a four year gap in age is still a lot for someone to keep their childhood crush. Yes, Sam has had a crush on Gabriel since he knew what the word meant. Gabriel was always there to hang out with him when they were little and Dean was too wrapped up in Castiel. Of course it was mostly playing tricks on him but he still loved it.

Honestly he's amazed at his good (or is it bad?) luck of getting Gabriel as his roommate. It's been over a week since they moved into the dorms, and two days since classes started, and the two are getting along great. Everyone else, except Castiel and Dean, are too. They all talk about their majors and what they look forward to the most when they graduate. While he is going to be a lawyer, Castiel is there for funeral services, Anna is there for psychology, Dean for business, and Gabriel is in college to be…well…Sam still isn't sure _what_ Gabriel is there for.

Gabriel never says anything about his. He hasn't mentioned his classes, pulled out any textbooks, nothing. So, being the man he is and not an impatient child, like his brother for example, or if you want to chose someone closer at the moment, Gabriel, Sam decides to ask him subtly.

"Hey, Gabe…" Sam calls, making Gabriel look up from his laptop, lollipop in his mouth. "I have a question, if that's ok."

"If it's you," Gabriel begins, grinning at him, "Then of course it is."

"What is your major?" Sam asks, watching Gabriel's mouth slack just enough to let his lollipop drop out. "…Um…Gabe…?"

"You don't _know_?" Gabriel gasps, "You are my _roommate_! I am hurt and offended!"

Feeling guilty, Sam frowns and begins fidgeting. "I-I'm sorry! It's just…you know…I mean…y-you never said…" His eyes widen, "Oh god, did you say? Oh god, Gabe, I really am sorry it's just with Dean dealing with Cas being back in his life and us trying to get them to make up I have had my hands tied and if you said it I really do care I was just-!" Sam's ramblings are suddenly cut off by a hand covering his mouth. Now effectively silenced, Sam looks up at Gabriel, simultaneously wondering how he got to the other side of the room so fast and if the man has always looked so handsome or maybe it was just the angle? He quickly decides to ignore the second thought and settles on thinking about what ungodly sneakiness Gabriel might poses and all the horrible ways he will be using it against the teen.

"Jeez, kid, lighten up. I know you are on edge because of our brothers, but really it isn't our problems." Gabriel says, smiling down at him a bit gentler. "And I never told you my major. I don't tell anyone." He explains before moving his hand away from Sam's mouth.

"But…why not?"

"Think about it, Sam, I have a sister who is going to someday own her own mental institution and a little brother who will probably hold the capitol on dead people. How can I compete with a simple liberal arts degree while I find out what I want to do?"

Sam looks at him a bit surprised. "But…you have been here three years."

"And in those three years I have changed my major four times." Gabriel says, grinning at him, "It doesn't much matter though, mom and dad are happy as long as I am in college." He sees Sam shift uncomfortably in his bed, his eyes filled with sympathy. A look he never wants to see Sam direct at him. "Well that is enough of that, let's go bug Cassie. Maybe we can arrange another surprise meeting."

"That didn't go well last time…remember Castiel came into our room first, silently gave you one of the most bone chilling glares I have ever seen, and left. Only to have Dean come in, bitch us both out, and storm out of the room after stealing your candy and my newest book." Sam reminds him and Gabriel snickers.

"Those two are so fun. Let's definitely mess with them some more."

"If Castiel comes into our room again I am telling him it was you."

Gabriel shrugs, "No worries, the kid adores me."

"That was not a look of adoration the other night." Sam points out as Gabriel grabs his cell phone. "…What are you doing?"

"Your brother won't answer texts from me. If he gets one form you however, he will be here in , like, five seconds or less. Better than the pizza man." Gabriel explains as he types out the text in a way Sam would. Once he sends it he sits on Sam's bed beside him, waiting for an answer. "So, what should we do while we wait?"

Sam looks at him nervously, "Well…if it's five seconds or less we won't need to do anything."

"You're right. He's running late." Gabriel says, looking to the phone. "I'll make it sound like you are hurt." He decides, sending a new text.

"Gabe! You can't do that!" Sam gasps, "He's going to kill you for giving him a heart attack!"

"He'll get over it." Gabriel shrugs, "Cassie always does."

"Cas is _your_ brother, Dean is mine. He won't just forgive you." Sam points out before looking down at the phone. "…Still nothing…?"

"..No..it's weird, right?" Gabriel asks, "I mean, he usually answers by now when not in class." He groans and picks up his own phone, "I guess we can call Cassie first then."

"Yeah, Dean is probably just hanging out with Benny or misplaced his phone…again."

Castiel rolls over in his bed, listening to Balthazar ramble on about the numbers he has gotten in the past few days. "Yes, I understand. The French accent makes the acquisition of numbers far easier."

"No, Cassie, the French accent is going to get me laid like crazy." Balthazar corrects, a lopsided smirk on his face, "What is the classier word for twelve-some…?"

"There is none because there can literally be nothing classy about a twelve-some." Castiel says when his phone rings. He's still new to actually using a cell phone, so keeping track of it and keeping it charged are still working progresses for him, along with his voicemail. The rude piece of technology decided to record his questioning the necessity for such a thing as voicemail while he was setting it up, and then refusing to let him change it, has lead to far too many embarrassing moments. "I have to find it, it cannot go t o voicemail."

Balthazar chuckles, having been there when he recorded the message and knowing firsthand how lame it is. "Yeah, yeah, I'll help." The two search around a while longer until finally Balthazar finds it, tossing it to Castiel who hurriedly answers.

"Yes?" Castiel goes silent, his left eye beginning to twitch as his brother discusses a nice dinner. "There is apparently no such thing with you involved." He points out, the laughter on the other end making him want to hang up. Before he can really decide, a loud knock comes to his door. Sharing a look with Balthazar, Castiel makes him answer it.

"Well hello Benny!" Balthazar says, smiling at their neighbor.

"Have you seen Dean?" Benny asks, looking to Castiel, "He hasn't come back from the store yet and isn't answering his phone."

Castiel goes silent for a moment, before talking to Gabriel, "Did you try to get a hold of Dean first?"

"Yeah, and the dude didn't answer. Not even when I made it sound like Sam was hurt, can you believe that?" Gabriel asks before his voice goes serious. "What happened?"

"Benny said he should be back by now." Castiel explains.

"Shit. Tell everyone to get in their cars! We need to find him!" Gabriel whispers loudly, trying to make sure Sam doesn't hear him and panic. "I can't go, I don't want Sam to freak out, so you take my car and have Balthazar and Benny go in theirs."

Castiel nods, "Alright, I will call when we know something."

"Good."

The brothers hang up on each other and Castiel tells the two men the plan, all of them quickly splitting up to go find the man. Benny made sure to tell them where Dean was going, a store that has two separate ways to get there from the college. Castiel and Balthazar are looking down those routes while Benny looks around campus for his car and then searches town for him.

As Castiel slowly drives down the road, hating every second of it. Not only does he hate driving slow, but he's also back to fretting over Dean just like in the past. One sentence and he's gone, running around town slow as hell just for Dean. He can't help but wonder if Dean would do the same for him.

Pushing away the depressing thought, something catches Castiel's eye off the road. A bit down a path in the woods is a car. Not just any car, but a certain impala that Dean loves more than anything and has since he was about five. Without thinking Castiel swerves off the road and into a safe patch of grass before the trees. He pulls out his cell phone, ready to give everyone the update, and runs to the car.

Inside Dean is unconscious but breathing, a small amount of blood coming from his forehead. Castiel does a quick one-over to the car, seeing absolutely no injuries to it, before he opens the door and nudges Dean gently.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asks, making sure he is as loud as possible.

Green eyes flutter open to look at Castiel as the teen sits him up. "I'll live." Dean mumbles and Castiel sighs, cleaning his forehead, relieved to find it's only a small scratch.

"Let's get you into my car." Castiel says, earning a groan from Dean as he gently pulls him out.

"No, my baby."

"The impala is perfectly fine, which I am suspecting has a lot to do with the fact you are not."

Once Dean gets to his feet, his eyes meet Castiel's before going hazy, "Cas, I…"

Castiel lets out a small noise of surprise as Dean collapses on him. "This is somehow Gabriel's fault…" He mumbles, shifting on the ground with the unconscious man on top of him so he can grab his cell phone and text his brother that Dean is with him and alright, simply in shock. Not the clinical kind, simply the 'oh my god I almost killed my car' kind.

* * *

A/N: I am not very nice to Dean in my stories...poor guy. TO BE FAIR, he gets into some shitty situations in the show, too. Just saying. Happy fourth of July! I got to spend it with my baby niece (who absolutely adores me which works out great for both of us), what did you do?


	5. I can see no way

**Looking for Angels**

_**Chapter Five: I can see no way**_

* * *

Green eyes slowly open to look around a room that was clearly not his. At the bedside stands a man who is familiar, and clearly _not_ happy about him being in his room.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel greets and Dean groans.

"Son of a bitch…what time is it…?"

"Around 5, you have been unconscious for about three hours." He mumbles before the room falls silent. It's awkward, undeniably so, they have avoided each other since the dinner incident a while back. Yet here they are, alone in Castiel's room. The last situation either of them wanted.

Dean rolls over and buried his face into the pillow, the smell of Castiel bringing a red tint to his cheeks, "This is your bed isn't it?" He asks quietly and Castiel looks at him incredulously.

"Yes." He answers, choosing not to question how he knows.

"Still as organized as ever I see."

Castiel shrugs, "It works for me."

A nostalgic smile comes to Dean's face as he closes his eyes. "It always did."

Inexplicably getting annoyed at the sight of Dean's smiling face, Castiel decides to stop with the small talk. "What were you doing that caused you to give yourself a concussion?"

"Saving my baby." Dean shrugs.

"What caused you to need to save your impala?"

Still laying in bed, Dean groans, "A damned dog ran into the road. I made sure not to hit it."

Castiel sits down on the foot of the bed, "How admirable," he mumbles, lacing his hands together in his lap awkwardly. "Seems a bit strange, though. In the middle of town you cannot go over thirty, I would imagine an accident would not normally be necessary to avoid it."

"Yeah, well, I had a lot on my fucking mind okay?" The man huffs, turning his body away from Castiel.

Castiel says nothing in response, instead looking to the door, "Gabriel should be telling Sam about now, they will be here shortly."

"He didn't know?" Dean asks, looking over his shoulder at Castiel.

"Gabriel did not want him to worry." He explains, "My brother cares a lot for yours."

"Yeah, I've noticed…" The man mumbles before moving to sit up. He's almost instantly met with a hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"No unnecessary movement. You could pass out again." Castiel orders, now hovering over the older man.

"Worried about me, huh?" Dean asks, feeling slightly cocky over this fact.

"Your stupidity leaves a person no choice but to worry about you." The teen points out, his hand stretching over Dean's chest as if to say 'you're not going anywhere'.

A small, tired, laugh comes from Dean, "You know I used to think that about you when you were a kid."

"Yes, but then I grew up." Castiel says, his eyes narrowing down at Dean. "When will you grow up?"

Dean glares, "I _am_ grown up, Cas. You simply refuse to see it."

"Denying yourself the things you want most simply out of penitence is a childish thing." Castiel points out and Dean's face flushes in anger. Before he can say or do anything, however, the door flies open and a panicked Sam comes rushing in.

"Dean you idiot!" Sam yells, coming to a quick stop that causes Gabriel to run into his back. The two go completely silent, staring at Castiel leaning over Dean with a hand over his chest. Strangely enough the other two don't realize what is bothering them, so Castiel speaks up.

"What is wrong, Sam?"

"Well…" Sam begins, getting cut off by an eager Gabriel.

"You're molesting his brother, Cassie, he just needs a moment to deal with it." He teases, smirking as both of them go bright red and Castiel jumps off the bed to almost run over to Gabriel.

"Well…he was trying to get up." Castiel explains as Sam slowly goes over to his brother.

"Dean…um…uh.." Sam mumbles before suddenly remembering his rage and glaring down at his brother, "What in god's name were you _thinking_?"

"That I could avoid the dog and save my car easily." Dean answers, looking over to see Gabriel dragging a perturbed Castiel out of the room as the teen mumbles about how it's his room and they should remove Dean from it rather than him. "Gabriel is pretty thoughtful when it comes to you, isn't he?"

Sam looks at him confused, "Well…I mean…yeah. Gabriel and I are friends. Real friends, like you and Cas used to be."

"Benny and I are real friends." Dean argues and Sam scoffs.

"Benny _tries_ to be real friends with you but you push him away. The last real friend you had was Cas. In fact, it still is Cas." Sam points out, "You know Gabe told me he bolted out the door to find you. He carried you up here on his own, contacted the university infirmary about whether he should take you there or not, and all sorts of stuff. Dean, you two need to cut this crap out. Stubbornness can only go so far before it's blatant stupidity, and let me tell you this; it reached blatant stupidity when you both got jealous of each other's friends."

Dean rolls his eyes and goes under the covers, "Don't lecture me Sammy, I'm dizzy."

Sam crosses his arms and smirks down at his older brother, "You like that bed, don't you?"

"…It's comfy…" Dean says, knowing he's not going to like where Sam is going.

"I'm sure the fact it smells like Cas doesn't hurt either, does it?" Sam teases, "I mean you never bury yourself under another man's comforter because it 'reeks of man' and yet here you are, burying your face in it."

Dean remains silent for a moment before suddenly bolting up and looking at him, "Bring me to my own room. _Now_."

"Nah, you seem pretty comfy here." Sam mocks, leaning up against the door as he watches his brother. "Besides, who says I can move you? Cas is older than me you know."

"He's smaller than both of us, don't give me that bullshit you little _bitch_."

"Hey, no need to get so testy, _jerk_." Sam says before going over to his brother, "Should I throw you over my shoulder like a fireman? You know, I wonder how Cas brought you up here…perhaps princess style?"

"That's it, Gabe is rubbing off on your way too much, you are getting a new roommate." Dean huffs as his brother helps him up.

"Not a chance in hell." Sam says, wrapping his brother's arm around his shoulder before opening the door and seeing a bright red Castiel with a highly amused Gabriel.

Before the Winchester brothers come out, Gabriel makes small talk with his on edge little brother. Of course, with Gabriel, small talk always has a purpose.

"So, when are you going to give up on this whole 'I hate you and your pretty face, Dean!' business?" Gabriel asks as soon as he closes the dorm door.

"I have never said Dean's face is pretty." Castiel points out and Gabriel laughs.

"That's true, but you did refuse to watch Tangled for the longest time because Rapunzel's face reminded you of him."

The younger brother goes to protest but quickly gives up, because it's true. "…I never said Rapunzel was pretty, either."

"Whatever, man. Look, the fact of the matter is you should stop this and be friends again." Gabriel says and Castiel raises a brow.

"Oh? And why should I exactly?"

A smirk comes to Gabriel's face. "Because _**sex**_."

Castiel's eyes widen and his face heats up, "Th-that's stupid. What does sex have to do with me and Dean?"

"You were almost on top of him when we got here, and he was in no rush to move you. I mean come on Cassie, you've been in love with the guy since you were six." Gabriel groans, "Getting together with someone shouldn't be this difficult."

Castiel pales a little at the realization his brother has always known he loved Dean, and if he knew then that means his whole family knew, along with most of their home town. "You…can't…you…" Clearing his throat and fighting his embarrassment, Castiel looks his brother dead in the eyes, "The same could be said about you and Sam."

"Oh, I'm working on it, don't worry about your big brother." Gabriel says, grinning, "Soon I will have a sexy moose in my bed."

"I am fairly certain no one will be in your bed if you call them a moose." Castiel points out, "And I loved him in the past but I have gotten over it."

Gabriel rolls his eyes, "You _bolted_ out the door-"

"Bolted is a bit excessive…" Castiel interjects.

"When you heard he wasn't getting in contact with anyone." Gabriel says, ignoring his little brother, "No stop being stupid and just get in there when same leaves and _get some sex_."

Castiel furrows his brows, "I do not want to have intimate relations with my ex-best friend. Even if…even if there was a possibility, which there is not, I would not do that with someone who was unconscious less than an hour ago." Right after he says that, the door opens and Sam leads Dean out of the room.

"Aw, guess it won't be happening." Gabriel teases, making Castiel's face go a brighter red.

"It was never _going to_." Castiel grumbles, hurrying into his room and locking the door.

"What was that about?" Sam asks and Gabriel smirks at him.

"I'll tell you later." He says before looking to a very annoyed Dean, "Need some help with that?"

"Nah, we're good, I'll meet up with you at the dorm." Sam smiles, "Try to find us something for dinner."

"Of course, my dear." Gabriel looks to a now fuming Dean and then looking back to Sam, "Don't keep me waiting too long!" He teases, winking at Sam before leaving the two of them.

"If you ever, _ever_, hook up with Gabe I will kill him and gladly go to jail for it." Dean warns Sam, who laughs.

"No you wouldn't, because you couldn't bring yourself to do that to Cas." Sam teases as he brings Dean into his room.

"…That's…I…I'd still beat the shit out of him, though." Dean huffs, "Regardless of what Cas wants."

"You keep telling yourself that."

* * *

A/N: I am experiencing writers block. This is the best I can give at the moment. ...I need to work on my other stuff like damn.


	6. Stuck still no turning back

**Looking for Angels**

_**Chapter Six: Stuck still no turning back**_

* * *

Castiel sneaks out of his room, praying not to meet with Dean, who is doing the same thing. He quietly tiptoes down the hall, books close to his chest as he heads to his first class of the day. When he finally reaches the end of the hall he lets out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank good-!" His words quickly fall as he and Dean look at each other in horror.

"Fuck!" Dean hisses, turning around and heading the opposite way as Castiel turns and goes out the back way of the dorm. It has been _way_ too awkward, and tense, but mostly awkward, between to two of them since the crash. Everyone now knows how much Castiel still cares about Dean and how Dean got hurt because he was thinking of Castiel. Including each other, which is the part that is keeping them away. How are they supposed to go back to everything? Just admit that they still care? Dean doesn't think he deserves happiness and blames his own father's death on himself so that's obviously not going to happen. It's much easier to just avoid one another. Possibly forever. Which Castiel can do.

Okay, so admittedly this is all really stupid. Everyone knows it's all really stupid. Castiel should confront him and they should talk it all out and be friends, but Dean certainly won't make the first move and Castiel isn't going to do all the work. If Dean wants him in his life, he can get him on his own. Castiel is not putting effort into it anymore. He did his part when they were children. Some would call it stubbornness, but Castiel would call it…well, yeah, okay, it's simply stubbornness.

Castiel lets out a more defeated, admittedly pathetic-sounding, sigh and heads to class.

When his classes are done Castiel sneaks back to his dorm room and collapses on his bed, much to the amusement of Balthazar. "Why must they be our neighbors?" Castiel groans, "I wonder if we could switch rooms with Gabriel and Sam…"

"I wonder if you could grow a pair and talk to the idiot." Balthazar counters, receiving a glare from Castiel.

"I have a pair. I am simply not interested in being the one to do all the work."

"Of course." His friend laughs and looks back down to his textbooks. They remain in silence for a while, probably an hour, before Castiel gets a phone call.

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel sighs, "I'm not going to dinner."

"Oh nonono!" Gabriel's voice says over the phone, "I don't need you to do that. I simply need you to do me a favor. You see, I promised little Sammy that I would get some chairs out of a shed on campus for the music festival tomorrow. However, I am too busy with-!"

"Not wanting to be bothered." Castiel says and Gabriel continues.

"All this _homework_ that has come up. It's really such a mess. It's that shed behind all the dorms." Gabriel explains, "You know, the one about 100 feet off campus."

Castiel's nose crinkles in distaste, "I have to walk over there?"

"Obviously not. You will get one of those little carts. I've got Anna to help you, she'll have the keys." Gabriel assures him, "You just have to walk about five minutes to the garage with the carts."

The brunette hesitates, "…I suppose if Anna is going to be there…" he sighs, "Alright, fine."

"Yes! You are the best, Cassie! I'm gonna go now!" Gabriel says, hanging up quickly.

"Gabe's made you his bitch and it hasn't even been a full semester since you got here." Balthazar teases and Castiel rolls his eyes.

"He is my brother. I would do anything Anna asked of me as well, if she wasn't off 'living her own life' as she puts it." Castiel explains, getting off the bed to grab his trench coat and shoes, "I'm going…I suppose."

"Have fun, Cas."

He's not stupid, Castiel knows he is going to regret this. Maybe not right away, but eventually. Of course being a good brother he does it anyways, soon meeting with Anna at the carts.

"Gabriel is getting you." Anna warns, "I don't know how, but I know he is."

"I cannot just ignore him if he needs help." Castiel mumbles and Anna laughs a little.

"Isn't the older brother supposed to spoil the younger?"

"Isn't the older sister supposed to spoil them both?" Castiel counters.

"Castiel, I have a life of my own. I still spoil you on holidays and your birthday, but every other day is for me to live my own life." Anna says, patting him on the head, "But that doesn't mean I am not watching. Remember that." She hands him the keys to the cart, "And next time you decide to go save an idiot like Dean Winchester from a car crash, call me. I refuse to be out of the loop again with a patented Dean Winchester stupid move of the day."

Castiel looks at her curiously before nodding, "I didn't know you cared so much about him."

Anna laughs a little, "The only one in our family who cares about him is you. The rest of us have second-hand-mild-interest."

"That's not a thing."

"Yes it is. Do not question your big sister, Castiel."

Castiel goes to say something else, but his sister is already on her phone and walking away, planning a meeting with a friend he will probably never meet. "Fair enough." He mumbles before getting in the cart and driving off to the shed. The door is opened and he can hear rummaging as he gets closer. So Gabriel was kind enough to get him real help. Well, knowing Gabriel that act is probably less 'kind' as it is calculating. Sighing to himself he takes the keys out of the cart so no one can steal it and heads into the shed where he sees someone that sadly is not the person he least expected in there.

"Cas, what the-?" Dean begins and Castiel cuts him off with a heavier sigh.

"Sam asked you for help, didn't he?" Castiel asks, watching Dean nod, "You need to get more suspicious of the boy, Dean, he is under Gabriel's constant influence."

"You're one to talk. Your brother _is_ Gabriel and you keep doing stuff for him." Dean points out.

"I knowingly put myself in these situations, I am not in the least bit surprised about you being here." Castiel admits, "I just cannot say no to my brother no matter what situation it puts me in."

"Yeah, well, I'm leaving. I'll tell Balthazar to come help you." Dean huffs, heading towards the door before it is suddenly slammed shut and blocked from the outside. "What the FUCK?" He hisses, kicking on the door. "Let us out Gabriel, you son of a bitch!"

"Dean, it's me." Sam says and Castiel sees Dean visibly calm down. "I just want you to talk. This was all my idea. …Well…getting you to talk was….Gabe came up with how."

"Pretty ingenious, huh Cassie?" Gabriel asks from outside, next to Sam. "Your big brother is so amazing. Sometimes I amaze myself."

"Gabriel, let us out." Castiel says and Gabriel laughs.

"Nope, not until you talk. And, since I know how you two are, I have already planned to lock you in there for the night. Don't worry, we left food." Gabriel explains, "Now both of you grow up and talk."

"Gabe you son of a bitch if you do not let us out now, so help me god, I will murder you!" Dean yells, slamming on the door.

"This door is pretty impressive." Castiel observes, "I wonder what he put in front of it to keep it blocked…"

"_**That**_ is what you are thinking about right now? Seriously Cas?" Dean practically growls, surprising Castiel a little.

"Dean, we cannot do anything. Our brothers clearly planned this through…" Castiel thinks for a second and goes to the door, "Did Anna have any idea of your plan?"

"She did and she loved it." Gabriel says, "She's the one who gathered the food for you guys."

"Your siblings are dicks." Dean grumbles. "I hate them both."

"My apologies. I knew Gabriel had something planned…but…I didn't think it was this." Castiel leans against the door, "Gabriel, this is too much." He says in an almost defeated voice.

There's hesitation, and a hint of guilt, in Gabriel's voice when he speaks, "…Cassie, you will be fine." He promises, "I just want you to feel better."

"Kidnapping is not going to make me feel better." Castiel says weakly and Gabriel actually sighs.

"Cassie, just…trust me." Gabriel whispers against the door, precisely on the other side of Castiel.

Before Castiel can respond he hears Gabriel dragging Sam away, "Well…I suppose that didn't work…" He mumbles, sitting down against the door. "What did they leave us for food?"

Dean sighs and sits across from him. "I suppose we don't have any choice but to wait it out for the night."

"There are no blankets." Castiel observes, "What do we cover up with?"

"You have a trench coat, use that."

"I am already 'using that' Dean. It gets cold out here in October."

Dean groans and tosses him his jacket, "You're such a baby about the cold. How nice to see some things don't change."

Castiel sighs, "Dean I was not asking for your jacket." He looks around the small shed, "I was thinking of finding something in here."

"Just use my coat."

"But you might get cold."

Dean looks at him annoyed, "Just. Use. My. Coat."

"Want to be able to smell me more?" Castiel blurts out before thinking.

"Dude…" Dean tenses up and Castiel gasps.

"S-sorry." He frowns, "I didn't mean to…to…"

"No, it's fine, you…" Dean sighs, "It doesn't matter. That's not why I gave it to you."

"You have always had the habit of putting yourself out…" Castiel mumbles before tossing the jacket at him. "I don't want it."

Dean stands up and gets over to sit beside Castiel. "It's already a bit cold out, just take it."

Castiel goes to argue, but stops and simply stands up, "It's exhausting, isn't it? Always getting into a fight…" He sighs, looking around the shed until he comes across a tarp. "We can share this for the night."

"I don't plan on sleeping." Dean huffs, pouting like an unhappy child. Which, given the situation, he kind of is.

"…Body warmth is still useful…" Castiel points out shyly. He's really not trying to make a move or anything, no matter how much it feels like he is. "It gets to around forty degrees Fahrenheit at night here. You will get cold awake or not."

"Cas-"

"It wouldn't hurt us to talk, you know. Talking is good for you. It'll make our brothers happy, at least."

Dean groans and glares at him, "No chick flick moments."

Castiel looks at him annoyed, "I am not talking about a pouring out of hearts or some grand love confession like they expect. I am simply thinking maybe we should…_truly_ clear the air. It is hurting our brothers that we keep fighting."

Dean stares at him in silence, contemplating the idea before finally relenting, "Fine, we can talk until you feel better."

Castiel tenses up, "This is not-!" he crosses his arms and walks to the other end of the room, "Forget it. I'm going to sleep here."

"Fair enough. Don't come to my corner." Dean huffs.

"Same to you." Castiel grumbles, "I don't need to have you sniffing me all night."

"Yeah, well, try not to panic if I cough or something."

"That is probably the worst insulting comeback I have ever heard. It is supposed to be insulting, correct?"

Dean glares and shifts to look away, "This is going to be a long night."

"I miss Balthazar already." Castiel huffs.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, been busy. That excuse is getting old, I know. But yeah. I've been helping a friend and working on an original story and it's all just...yeah. _Anyways_ here is this.


	7. Damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't

**Looking for angels**

_**Chapter Seven: Damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't**_

* * *

Castiel shifts uncomfortably in the shed. It's been a few hours since they talked, and him missing Balthazar seems to have hit Dean pretty hard. Thinking about all of this, it's almost pathetic. No, scratch that, is it completely pathetic. They used to be able to talk about everything and anything, yet now they can't even talk for five minutes without hurting each other. How did it come to this?

"Balthazar…has been with you for a long time, hasn't he?" Dean suddenly asks, catching Castiel off-guard.

"…Yes." He mumbles, wide eyes staring at the man across the shed.

"I'm glad…you have him."

Well this is just getting strange.

"I'd rather have had you." Castiel admits, staring him down. "More than any of the other people I have met, I've always…" he bites down the admission, opting to clear his throat and shift awkwardly in his corner instead. "My brother is, more than likely, days away from sleeping with yours."

Dean tenses up, "How in god's name is _that_ a better fucking conversation?"

"...It's not." He shrugs, making sure not to look at Dean, "I just figured I would give you a warning…and ask you kindly not to kill my brother when this happens." Castiel sighs, "We might not be friends anymore, and you might not like me now…but just…let our brothers be happy. When they get there."

Dean groans, sinking down in what looks like physical pain, "Cas…can we just…not talk about our brothers?" He shifts in his corner until he's standing, walking closer to Castiel, "And it's not that I don't like you anymore."

"You want to isolate yourself from the world because your father died for you, yes, I am aware." Castiel deadpans, watching Dean tense in anger.

"How _dare_ you! What the hell do you know _Castiel_? You have Chuck and Becky! They are both still alive! You don't know what it's like to lost your parents!" Dean yells and Castiel can see the exact moment that the older man regrets it. It's the second a tear wells up in Castiel's eye.

"I know the loss of parents, Dean…not as much as you do, no, because I never got to know them." Castiel mumbles as he quickly rubs his eye with his sleeve, "And mine didn't die, they just left…but Dean no matter how they leave your life it is no reason to hide from the world."

Dean's shoulders slump and he kneels down in front of Castiel, "He died saving me, Cas…how can I…live with that?"

"I don't know." The brunette answers honestly, looking Dean straight in the eyes, "But denying yourself a true life is no way to honor his."

Dean lets out a bitter laugh, "Next you are going to say it was fate that he died."

"No." Castiel says firmly, "Fate and destiny are ideas fastened to lessen the blame on a person for their actions. It was not god's plan to kill your father, it wasn't even the robber's plan. The blame lies on the robber's mentality and past, Dean…and the love a father has for his son."

"Had."

"Love doesn't fade, Dean." He smiles weakly, "That's part of the Christian faith I like the most. They believe love is always there, whether the person is or not, and it's true. Your mother and father have passed away, but they love you. Their love is still," a hand clamps over Castiel's mouth, making curious blue eyes stare into shaking green.

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that." Dean says, "Too much. You're crossing the chick flick line and venturing dangerously close to gospel spiel."

Castiel smiles against his hand, a looks Dean easily returns as he moves his hand to the brunette's shoulder. "Are you going to listen this time? Or are you going to go back to being a complete assbutt?"

Dean quirks an eyebrow, "Your first curse and it's 'assbutt'? We have a lot of work to do."

"I assure you it's not the only one I've thought." Castiel says, making sure to leave out _about you_.

"Look…I cannot just…get one pep-talk from you and then suddenly jump back into the world, holding your hand and skipping through the flowers."

"I no longer skip through flowers, so that should not be a problem."

Dean laughs a little as he moves to sit next to Castiel, "I missed you. I never…wanted to leave you…but of all the things I had, of all the things I thought I didn't deserve anymore, you were at the top." He looks away awkwardly, "You made me too happy, I didn't want to be happy."

"You wanted to be stupid." Castiel mumbles and Dean shrugs.

"A little, yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"So I've been told." Dean says as he pulls the tarp closer to himself.

"I'm sure you have."

They sit there in silence for a while, until Castiel begins to involuntarily shiver as the temperature drops. He wonders briefly if telling his brother they have made up and can go inside would work-until all his thoughts come to an abrupt stop. The sudden mental shut down is caused when Dean moves closer, pressing their sides against one another as he wraps an arm around Castiel's shoulders. It's nice, and warm, and everything Castiel remembers from when they were young yet _so much better_.

"Remember when we used to sit like this all the time?" Dean asks, cutting through the comfortable silence, "After my dad died I would think about it…I missed it so much. There has never been a day that I didn't miss you, Cas, even with you right here in my school. It's just…how do you live on knowing someone else with a set and happy life sacrificed theirs for the life you are still struggling to make? Sammy became an orphan because of me."

"Because of the robber, Dean." Castiel points out, "None of it was your fault. You cannot blame yourself for other people's actions. Not the robber's, or your father's."

"Easy for you to say." Dean huffs, "And you know…you could at least say you missed me too."

"I could," Castiel agrees, "But that's not as important as pointing out how stupid your line of thinking is with your father's death." He shifts a little under Dean's arm, pulling the tarp up closer, "I will tell you something though. Jared and Jensen, the men in my father's story, are based on you and Sammy. Loosely."

Dean looks at him in shock, "No way, why would h-? Wait what does that have to do with anything?"

"Misha wasn't a planned character."

"I'd hope no one planned the kind of name."

Castiel rolls his eyes, "He was added after you stopped talking to me. As you know my father is not the best with…."

"Human interaction?" Dean supplies.

"Yes, that." Castiel nods, "So when I became upset and missed you, he decided to make Misha, modeling him after me…loosely. He could not give me your friendship again, so he brought it back in something else."

"Your dad's a nerd."

"I know."

Dean looks to Castiel with a teasing smirk, "You have a lot in common."

Castiel smiles back, "I know."

"So! Onto the problem that is your brother wanting to do mine." Dean begins, "Just because we are friends again does not mean I am going to let my brother fall prey to…_that_."

"You left him alone with 'that' constantly when we were little," Castiel points out, "He turned out just fine."

"I will chop off any parts of him that touch my brother inappropriately."

"That's going to make the morning after pretty messy."

Dean scrunches his nose in disgust, "Oh god, Cas, do not even go there."

"…I'm fairly certain it is impossible to chop off an ass…" Castiel muses, wondering how that would work.

"Son of a _bitch_, Cas! Do you not get how siblings are supposed to act in regards to their fellow sibling's sexual life?" Dean asks, appalled.

"Not really, no. My family does not react to things in a normal way. Remember?"

There's a long silence after that and Castiel can feel himself begin to fall asleep when suddenly Dean mumbles under his breath.

"No one is thanking Gabe for this. I don't need him getting more cocky."

"You know a way to show your appreciation without saying it?" Castiel begins, "Letting him-"

"I'm not letting him sleep with Sam, Cas! Damnit, stop trying to get your brother into mine's pants!" Dean groans.

"But if I do that, I won't have to buy him a Christmas present…" Castiel mumbles, drifting closer to sleep, "I have a trip I want to take around that time…."

"Where are you going?" Dean asks, looking as Castiel's eyes close, "…Cas…?" He notices the even breathing and huffs, "It better not be with Balthazar."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry these are taking so long! I've been wicked busy with...well...a simultaneous depression(from lack of job) and new found obsession (for Teen Wolf). ANYWAYS. Back to normal. School is gonna start on Monday though, but I will try to get stuff out regularly.


	8. There but for the grace of god go I

Looking for Angels

_Chapter Eight: There but for the grace of god go I_

* * *

Castiel wakes up with his head on Dean's shoulder and the older man's face seemingly buried in his hair. He shifts a little, the strain in his neck from his position growing as he wonders when Gabriel will let them out. Almost on cue, he hears footsteps outside and quickly moves away from a still sleeping Dean, gently resting him against the wall as he heads over to the door.

"Cassie, are you the one at the door?" Gabriel whispers and Castiel leans forward to whisper back.

"Yes, Gabriel, we have made up so you can let us out now."

"Have you _really_?" The skepticism is insulting, although admittedly warranted.

"_Yes_, Gabriel, now let us out. I miss my bed." Castiel huffs, crossing his arms and glaring at the door in spite of knowing Gabriel can't see it.

"You're giving me that indignant look right now, aren't you? With yours arms crossed and your adorable little glare?" Gabriel teases and Castiel makes a small noise of surprise.

"…Can you see in here?"

"Nope, I just know my baby brother." Before Castiel can complain the door is suddenly flying open, greeting him with the blinding morning light.

"Not. Funny."

"You should have stepped back and braced yourself for the light," Gabriel points out before looking behind him and whistling, "And what did you two do to make Dean so tired?"

"We slept." Castiel says.

"We're not like you, Gabe." Dean groans, stretching from his spot against the wall before standing and glaring at the older man. "You conniving son of a bitch…"

"Cassie says you made up, is that true?" Gabriel asks and Dean remains silent, "Exactly. You're welcome."

"You're a dick." Dean says in an almost defeated voice.

"Yes, but this dick gets shit done." Gabriel boasts and Castiel rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to my room to get some decent sleep." He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, "The way I slept has affected my neck."

"Dude, just say your neck hurts." Dean smirks, playfully shoving at his shoulder, "But I know what you mean, mine does too. Bed sounds wicked nice."

Gabriel watches them with a familiar look Castiel hasn't seen since they left their hometown. Has it really been effecting their siblings that much?

Castiel sighs to himself as Dean locks an arm around his shoulders, "…'Wicked', he says….that hasn't been cool since we were kids, Dean."

"Anything that leaves these lips is immediately cool." Dean boasts and Castiel can't help smiling fondly at him, "That look says I'm right." The older man teases before they reach their dorm rooms, "Well, see you later."

"Yes, see you later." Castiel says, ducking into his room to face an amused Balthazar. "…What's that look for?"

"You took less time than Gabriel expected," Balthazar begins, his smirk growing larger with each word, "He took your clothes to give you in there," Then, laughing, he delivers the final blow, "All your clothes are with Gabriel."

"I stink." Castiel says simply.

"_I know_." Balthazar teases, "But, I guess, since I'm your _best friend_ I will loan you some clothes."

Castiel raises a brow, "Is this how things are going to be from now on? You and Dean are going to butt heads?"

"Nonsense, I am your best friend. He is your coming-to-terms boyfriend. Complete difference." Balthazar smirks, "Not to mention I have been your best friend longer, so, I win."

"We're not coming-to-terms boyfriends." Castiel sighs, taking clothes from Balthazar's dresser. "We're simply awkwardly stumbling back into friendship."

"I didn't see much awkward stumbling from the window and the looks and touches. That was more like mindlessly, yet ridiculously easily, diving into _love_." Balthazar muses as Castiel slides his oversized shirt on.

"Hm."

"Act disinterest all you want. Don't be surprised when you go from joking to devouring each other's faces. Soon."

"I'll keep that in mind." Castiel murmurs, sliding the oversized pajama pants on next, "Good night."

"It's ten in the morning, but, whatever." Balthazar flashes him a grin, "See you later, Cassie."

"Oh thank god, you're leaving." Castiel sighs in relief and Balthazar laughs.

"I booked myself a nice little get together with a girl from biology for eleven, just for you."

"That's an obvious lie, but I am going to choose to believe it was, indeed, for me."

Later on, around two in the afternoon, Castiel stumbles out of his room and to their floor's common room for hot chocolate. Yes, most college students drink coffee, but Castiel always preferred hot chocolate. It doesn't make him on edge and still warms him up.

"…Cas?" Dean calls from the couch in the common room, staring as Castiel nurses his cup of cocoa.

"…Hello, Dean."

"Still in love with hot chocolate, I see."

Castiel nods and sits beside him, earning an intense stare from Dean. "Yes?"

"Those aren't your clothes."

"What makes you say that?"

Dean motions to the pants stiffly, as if being near them offends him. "Your pajama pants are covered in _breakfast foods_, and your shirt is some bullshit in French." His eyes narrow and now it's completely obvious that Dean is totally offended by the clothing. "It's Balthazar's. Why are you wearing his clothes?"

Castiel lets out a pained groan because, yes, apparently he is going to be tugged back and forth between his childhood friend and his current best friend. If only Balthazar was right. It would be so much easier to balance a boyfriend and a best friend. "Gabriel currently has all of mine. He should bring them back by the end of the night."

Dean looks him over, not even trying to hide his annoyance. "I can let you borrow something."

Castiel raises a brow, "I am already dressed, Dean, I do not need to borrow something."

Dean crosses his arms and huffs, "Fine."

"Glad to see you aren't prone to childish tantrums."

A sort of tense silence comes over them for a while, Castiel noticing Dean struggle to bring something up. He's not sure if he should ask or just wait for him to talk on his own. Eventually Dean finds his words.

"So…you mentioned saving money for a trip last night…" Dean begins and Castiel tenses up. He mentioned that? He must have been falling asleep at that point.

"Yes…I want to go on a trip."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in Europe. Possibly England, or Italy. Maybe even Spain." Castiel admits, waiting for the obvious next question.

"With Balthazar?" And there it is.

"I do not know yet. I want to go with someone, and I cannot afford to pay for them, so Balthazar is a pretty obvious choice."

"He'll probably ditch you for some girls." Dean scoffs and Castiel finds this whole situation almost laughable. They _just_ became friends again. _Just _made up, and already Dean is competing with Balthazar. How does he always befriend the most juvenile people?

"He just might." Castiel agrees, "I still haven't told him about it." He looks to Dean, "In case I wanted to go with someone else."

"You should totally go with someone else."

"Who would you suggest?"

Dean shrugs, "I don't know. Someone you're close to, obviously, one not obsessed with sleeping with everyone that moves. One that could afford it, that needs to do something fun for once, for the first time in a long time, with you."

Castiel can't help it. He grins. It's not a fond smile, or a smirk, but an all-out grin. He's unbelievably amused by all of this. It's immature, honestly, but he can't help it. Dean wants to be the one to go with him, finally wants to have fun again. "Would you like to join me, Dean?"

"Hm, well, I guess if it's that important to you." Dean grins back.

"Oh, so very important." Castiel mumbles before he realizes something. In the middle of this conversation, somehow, all the space between them on the couch has disappeared and somehow, despite _knowing_ he needs to look somewhere else, his eyes are just stuck on Dean's lips.

Dean seems to notice the change as well because he tenses up, slowly licks his lips, and stares at Castiel. He begins contemplate how in less than 24-hours they went from constant fighting, to falling back into friendship surprisingly easily, and finally settling on staring at each other like they are going to 'eat each other's face off' as Balthazar worded it. The thoughts, however, are interrupted by a voice behind them.

"You know, our room is still very much empty. Go make kissy-faces in there and spare the public." Balthazar calls out from somewhere behind them, probably the coffee machine.

"We're not-" Castiel begins but stops as he's being dragged away by Dean.

"Spare Benny any loud moans! The guy is nice and doesn't deserve to be traumatized!" Balthazar teases.

"Shut up, idiot!" Dean hisses as he pulls Castiel down the hallway.

"You are both severely childish," Castiel mumbles as Dean brings him into the room, slamming the door shut with his foot, "You know that, right?"

"You," Dean mumbles, moving in closer, "You shut up, too." He orders before leaning in and kissing him.

Oh.

_Oh._

This is a surprising turn of events.

* * *

A/N: I am soooo sorry! Classes are wicked busy, and there are complications with my summer practicum so I am kind of busy panicking...anyways...yeah. Didn't plan on that ending. Just happened. DAMNIT BOYS REEL IT IN!


	9. And I'm ready to hope

Looking for Angels

_Chapter Nine: And I'm ready to hope_

* * *

Apparently Balthazar being right can, in fact, be something good.

The small brush of lips that Dean initiates is quickly escalated to an open mouth kiss, both of them panting and groping into it. Castiel never expected this to happen and before he can really take the time to rationalize it his hands are running up Dean's sides before sprawling out on his chest. It's incredible, finally getting to kiss Dean. However, as amazing as it is, air inevitably wins out Castiel's desire to let Dean devour his face, as he is very much trying to.

"Dean," Castiel murmurs against Dean's lips as the man's hands continue groping him, "Dean I need….air…"

"Oh," When Dean finally pulls away he rests his forehead on Castiel's, an unsure look on his face, "Sorry."

"You really don't seem sorry." Castiel mumbles, smiling a little, "You know I think I saw a field of flowers down the road from the university if you wanna hold hands and frolic through them now." He teases and the fear on Dean's face quickly disappears as the man laughs, playfully shoving him away.

"Smart ass."

"I have been known for being fairly intelligent, so you're not wrong."

Dean rolls his eyes before looking Castiel over, "I'm sorry, I was gonna work up to this…" he admits, "Was gonna 'woo' you before I kissed you."

"Your jealousy got the better of you. It's not the end of the world."

"It wasn't jealousy…as much as…that look on your face. You looked like you were holding back from kissing me and so I decided," Dean licks his lips, placing his hands on Castiel's hips, "Why should either of us hold back?

Castiel nods, "A very good point. I waited ten years for my first kiss to be with you."

Dean's eyes widen, "So you really never liked anyone else? I mean, I was busy brooding…but you moved on and had a normal life. How could you not fall for someone else?"

Castiel looks at him curiously, is Dean really so dumb? "I was too busy being yours to fall for someone new." He'd be lying if he said he doesn't take some joy out of the flustered look on Dean's face now.

"You…damnit, Cas…" Dean groans, running a hand down his face, "That was so romantic I should hate it. How does it sound so cute coming from you?"

"A gift, I guess." Castiel shrugs, bringing his hands to Dean's hips and pulling him closer, "Do I still need to change my clothes or are you going to stop being a child about Balthazar?"

"I suppose they can stay on…." Dean mumbles before hooking his fingers in his waistband, "Or we can take them off for recreational purposes."

Castiel huffs and bats his hands away, "Just because this was a decade in coming, doesn't mean I'm going to give it up so easy. Three dinners are necessary before we do anything below the belt."

"Prude." Dean pouts and Castiel scoffs.

"It took you ten years to simply talk to me again, I'm simply asking for three dates before sexual things."

"Well then I will take you to three places today for those three dates."

Castiel rolls his eyes, "Three dinner dates."

Dean looks at him annoyed, "What is with you and free dinners?"

"A man has to eat, Dean." Castiel says, "Besides, I can pay for dates too. It doesn't necessarily need to be you paying. Just three dates."

Dean grins, "Excellent. I'll come get you at six for the first date. I'll pay tonight. We can take turns."

"Sounds fair."

"Better keep your calendar open the next three nights, and make sure Balthazar is gone the third."

Castiel rolls his eyes, "I'm busy the next two days Dean. It's called homework. I suggest you try your hand at it."

"I'd rather try my hand at other things." Dean teases, grinning as he walks to the door, "I'll wait for the next two I suppose, but tonight you and I are going on a date."

Castiel smiles, "Sounds good to me."

Dean heads out the door before stopping and looking Castiel over, "I suppose I don't mind the outfit…but try to find something a bit nicer to wear for our date."

"I'll see what Balthazar has lying around." Castiel smirks, watching Dean roll his eyes and close the door.

It takes one week for Dean to get in the three dinner dates, two weeks to get past simple touching and one month for the RA to bust Dean for running out of Castiel's room in his boxers. By the end of two months they have clothes in each other's rooms and Balthazar has become good friends with Benny through the two of them being sexiled from their rooms into the others at least once a week. Tonight is the night they spend in Castiel's room, Dean sprawled out on the bed with his head in Castiel's lap at the boy reads for class.

"Gabriel is taking Sam to my family's place over break." Castiel says, flashing Dean a smirk. Dean still isn't fond of the idea that their brothers are dating, but he has more or less accepted it.

"Yeah I figured as much. You should come see Bobby. He misses you." Dean makes a face, "Not Gabriel so much, but definitely you."

"Gabriel means well," Castiel mumbles, "Probably…"

"Oh I'm sure he does. You know, when I was fifteen he sent me a letter." Dean says, looking up at Castiel with a grin, "He informed me that if I were to approach you again I had best date you."

"Subtlety will never be his strong suit."

"Yeah, I guess it runs in the family."

"My family can be just as subtle as anyone else's." Castiel rolls his eyes and goes to say something else when his phone rings. He picks it up and stares at the screen surprised, "It's my dad…"

"Didn't he say he would only call for emergencies?" Dean asks before Castiel answers it.

"Hello, dad."

"Castiel." Chuck says, struggling to keep Becky quiet, "Gabriel says you made up with Dean a while back."

"Oh…yes, I did." Castiel mumbles, "We are actually dating."

There's silence on the other end for a moment from both his mother and father before Chuck speaks up.

"I knew it." He says, turning away from the phone, "Becky I told you it wouldn't take a year. You owe me twenty bucks."

Castiel twitches a little, "Did you two take bets on this?"

"We are a married couple with no children in the house anymore," Chuck says, "Hobbies are important."

"You are _making a TV show_ together."

"Oh yes, that's right." Chuck turns from the phone again, "Tell the actors that Jensen and Misha will be getting together in the show, Becky!"

"Dad-"

"Anyways, Gabriel and Anna wouldn't tell me, so I had to call and make sure I was right. It's hard to win bets against your mother, you know. She won the one we had on Gabriel and Sam, so I needed this. Thank you Castiel." Chuck says before hanging up.

"…Ah…" Castiel sighs, closing his phone and looking down to Dean. "I suppose you might be right. I never thought my father would thank me for my dating life…"

"Well, as long as he doesn't ask about our sex life, it's nothing I didn't expect." Dean says, sitting up and crawling on top of Castiel.

"No, he will never ask me about our sex life." He assures him as Dean buries his face in his neck.

"Good."

"Yes, he's already asked Gabe about his and Sam's, so I'm going to be spared." Castiel mumbles and Dean stops, quickly sitting beside him annoyed. "Is something wrong?"

"Without even being here your family still manages to kill the mood."

* * *

A/N: It is over. I'm sorry it's over before delving into their new found relationship. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me!


End file.
